robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
YellowJPG
Who is SodaTed? This story is quite weird; I mean most of the stories we see on here are, however this one seems very strange indeed. Let me explain, so I came across this YouTuber who went by the name "SodaTed". His videos were alright and seemed like any other wanna-be star, quite high quality videos with what seemed to be a good amount of effort and planning in them. After about two weeks of watching him I noticed he had stopped uploading videos, I passed it off as if it was nothing or he had just decided to stop. But then maybe a month or so passed by and I saw his in-game character had changed quite dramatically; from what he described as a sort of 'wastelander', to what appeared to be a your typical noob with a bighead on... But that wasn't it either, he then had changed his name to "YellowJPG", seeming to match his new found avatar. I was rather confused about this and thought maybe he just wanted a change? Maybe he wanted to rid of his identity as "SodaTed", but from what I gathered he seemed to like and be quite proud of what he had done with his channel and the alias he had created. There wasn't much more to investigate after that, it seemed as if that was it. More recently though and what eventually brought me here was his new profile bio, it read: The place I took is in the past, for I am it's present; Smile before me or prove yourself in rapture as I come to thee I am now, I am forever... I am Yellow :) I couldn't exactly figure out what he meant by this, although what I did understand was that it was really unsettling and going off the first line, almost as if whoever took over SodaTed's account - wasn't actually SodaTed. What I have since gathered. Going further on about a week or more, I couldn't figure out what the meaning of this all really was. I'm not exactly Sherlock Holmes but I thought it couldn't be that hard to do. I became a little fixated on this even though it was probably nothing, but then seemingly out of nowhere, he released a game... the game was titled "Happy Necessity", I went on to play it and realized the creepy nature of it all was very much present. You basically go through what seems to be a small town of 4 houses, you're guided by "YellowJPG" as he says how he's very happy you're there. If you do a little snooping within the game you can find Soda's old avatar, strapped to a large target with what I think is a hatchet through him and blood on the floor. What I think this means, as wrong as it seems, is that whoever took SodaTed's account... murdered him. "YellowJPG" seems to constantly mention that it isn't okay to be sad, that you must always be happy. There are multiple versions of Yellow around the map, including a building sized model, none of them however seem to have the name "YellowJPG" above their head, therefore I do not think that they are one. There is a key placed next to the fountain that unlocks one of the houses, inside it seems there is some sort of ritual being performed, with someone dressed as Yellow upside down with blood dripping into a bucket; alot of these versions of him are dead - supporting my theory that they are not him and they are just copies or even representations of other players. Conclusion. So what I now believe is that "YellowJPG" is the leader of some sort of cult - one in which you must always be happy, and you will probably be murdered if you are not, maybe a kind of "perfect world" or master race thing. I have not found my way into any other of the locked houses but I do believe there to be a way inside. I think there is more to this game that what is shown, I just feel that it needs to be dug a little deeper to discover the truth. I do not recommend trying to get into contact with this individual as I do not know what he is capable of. However if you feel you must then please do so with caution. As from what I have gathered... He murdered SodaTed.